The present invention relates to improvements in apparel worn by licensed concealed carry weapons users and allows a quick, easy and unobstructed weapons draw when a user is wearing the garment described herein.
In the prior art concealed carry handgun pistol holsters and carriers are known. However, when a weapon such as a handgun is covered or concealed by an outer garment, quick access to the concealed weapon may be hindered as an outer garment may obstruct removal of the handgun from its holster or carrier location when quick access to the weapon is necessary.
There are several ways of drawing a weapon from under a concealment garment. First, when wearing a pullover garment: You reach over with your support side hand, grab hold of the bottom edge of the garment under the weapon and pull the garment up and over the weapon. Because of a person's size, agility or lack of practice, this method can be impossible or too slow. Second, when an open or unsecured vest is worn, the draw involves using the hand that you are drawing the weapon with, cupping your fingers over the front opening of the garment and sweeping the side of the garment back far enough to get a good grip on the weapon. In this instance, the front of the garment must be open or able to be opened quickly. It also takes a lot of practice to become proficient.